Need
by A. Leanne Vast
Summary: Final part of the Wish Series. I don't supposed you have to read the other two before this, but I recommend it. Destiel. Rated M for sexual situations.
1. Need

**A/N #1: This is the third and final story in the Wish Series, and it takes place about two weeks after Want.**

**A/N #2: Once again I would like to thank cassiels-song. It is your fanship that has kept this story alive and kickin'! I honestly thought I wouldn't continue this story past chapter one of Wish, but thanks again to your inspiration and your wanting of more, I have. And I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the short last two chapters of Want!**

**Oh, and just fyi, it made me super uncomfortable to write this, but I did it for you, my fans. I have officially popped my sex-writing cherry. I hope this was like ripping off a Band-Aid in case I ever feel the need to write additional smut.**

**Please, please, please review! I really want to know how well I did for my first sex scene(s).**

* * *

Things were going well between Dean and Cas. Nothing was made awkward by Cas not being ready yet. But damn it, Cas was making it super difficult for Dean to not jump his bones, what with all the kissing and the sexy eyes and the hands that liked to be all up on Dean while he tried to fall asleep. Sometimes, Dean just wanted to strangle that angel. Or sue him for sexual harassment.

* * *

Wish Series

Part Three: Need

Chapter One: Need

They had just gotten back from a hunt. Sam went off to his own room while Dean and Cas went to theirs.

Dean went through the door first. Cas followed behind him and slammed the door.

"Take off your pants."

"Cas?"

"Dean, I'm ready. Take off your pants." Cas slipped off his tie and let it drop to the floor.

Dean was taken aback. "Uh, ok."

Dean kicked off his shoes, and dispatched of his pants. Cas took off his coat and jacket and tossed them out of the way.

"Ok. What now?"

Cas looked annoyed. "Your shirt, Dean. Take off your shirt." He moved a few feet closer.

Dean threw his shirt to the floor. He was getting kind of turned on by bossy Cas.

Cas looked Dean up and down, then he lunged at him. They both fell onto the bed. Cas started kissing Dean's neck and slid his leg in-between the hunter's. Dean stifled a moan.

"Ah, Cas? Are you sure you want to do this?"

Cas groaned in annoyance. He grabbed one of Dean's hands and brought it to his pants. Cas was hard. Very hard. Dean was a little shocked by Cas's ... display.

_Damn._

"Yes Dean, I'm sure."

"Well, if you're sure –" Out of nowhere, Cas was on his back and Dean had pushed him up on the bed. Dean grabbed Cas's hand and placed it on his boxers, displaying his own hardness, "I'm sure." Dean kissed him deeply. He tried to unbutton Cas's shirt, but in his excitement he had a little trouble, so decided to just rip it off instead.

"You can angel-mojo fix that, right?"

Cas was breathing heavily. "Yes Dean."

"Good, I kind of like shirt." Dean smirked.

Dean sat Cas up and straddled his lap. He rid Cas of what was left of his shirt, all the while kissing him feverishly. He pushed Cas back on the bed and started undoing his pants.

"Cas, lift up your hips." Cas complied and Dean pulled off Cas's pants. Dean could see the bulge in Cas's briefs.

_Oh God, I'm really doing this! I'm gonna have sex with a dude._

**Yes, Dean, yes you are. Think you could handle it?**

_Shut up Sammy! Having your brother's voice in your head when you're having sex can't be healthy._

**Nope, not really, Dean.**

_Shut. The. Fuck. Up!_

**Alright, alright. I'll be quite. Jerk.**

_Bitch._

"Dean? Are you ok? Why did you stop?" Apparently, Dean had momentarily zoned off during his little chat with Min-Sam.

"Uh, I, uh, was just thinkin' about what I was going to do to you, big boy." Dean cringed.

_**What the fuck Winchester? ! **_Mind-Sam and Dean said in unison.

"Oh my god, Cas. Please forget I ever said that last part."

Cas flipped Dean onto his back and licked Dean's lips. That was almost enough for Dean to come right there. "Already forgotten." Dean shivered; in a manly way, though. Cas removed Dean's boxers in haste, then paused to look down at his hunter.

Dean suddenly felt self-conscious, "Well?"

"You are… " Cas smiled, "beautiful."

Dean was relieved. "Well, I'm glad you approve." He smiled and pulled Cas down to his lips. Dean rolled so that Cas was on his back and pinned him to the bed. He was just about to kiss Cas again when he remembered, "Oh fuck! The lube!" Dean started to get up, but Cas grabbed his arm.

"Uh, Cas, we kind of need the lube."

Cas rolled his eyes, "Look at the bag, Dean." Dean looked at his bag and saw it open. The lube came out and flew into Cas's hand.

Dean beamed down at his angel. "You're fucking amazing Cas."

"Thank you, Dean." Cas grabbed Dean's hair pulled him to his mouth. The two of them worked together to pull off Cas's briefs.

Dean took in the site of his naked angel.

"Well?" Cas asked.

"You're," Dean looked into Cas's eyes, "you're fucking beautiful Cas."

Cas smiled. "Thank you Dean."

Dean opened the lube and put some on to his fingers and worked it between them for about a minute to warm it up. "You ready Cas?"

Cas gave Dean his don't-ask-me-stupid-questions look, so Dean inserted his index finger into Cas. Cas moaned, and Dean didn't stop to think for even a second about how he was doing this to a guy. When Cas nodded, Dean slipped a second finger into him and began to stretch him out. Cas nodded again. Time for the main event. Dean took his fingers out of Cas and opened up the lube again and put more of it into his hand, warmed it up a bit, then put it on himself. Cas was watching in anticipation. It was now or never. Dean brought himself to Cas and slid himself in slowly.

"Dean!" Cas almost screamed.

"Easy Cas. Take it easy. We don't want you coming too soon, do we?"

Cas shook his head no.

Dean shifted Cas slightly and moved in deeper. Cas grabbed the bed and moaned loudly.

"Dean!"

_Prostate. Jack pot._

Dean worked that spot, then slowly increased the deepness and the veracity of his thrusts.

"Ugh, Dean, more! More!" Cas yelled.

Dean complied, thrusting faster. Without hesitation, he grabbed Cas's length in his hand and began pumping in time with his thrusts. In a few minutes Cas was coming onto his chest, and Dean was about a second behind him. Dean collapsed onto Cas and felt Cas's warm come on his chest. It kind of grossed him out a little, but he was too tired to care. He rolled onto his back and Cas angel-zapped out of site.

"Cas? CAS? !"

"I'm right here, Dean," Cas said as he emerged from the bathroom, panting and wiping his chest off with a towel. "Here." Cas tossed Dean the towel.

"Thanks Cas." Dean wiped himself off then absent-mindedly threw the towel to the floor.

Cas climbed back onto the bed, then angel-mojoed the covers over them. He laid his head on Dean's chest.

"Would you like to go to sleep now, or would you like me to fuck you?"

"You can go again? Already?"

"Yes, Dean. I am an angel, and as an angel I can heal my vessel, and thus 'get ready again' quickly."

Dean contemplated that. Then realized "I totally fucking forgot about Jimmy! I just fucking raped Jimmy!"

Cas sat up and looked down at Dean. He placed a hand on his hunter's chest.

"That's not true. At some point, after we began an intimate relationship, I realized that it was inevitable that we would one day make-… have sex. So I asked him if it was ok if we did so. I made sure to point out that Jimmy promised his body to me. And I promised him that he wouldn't see what we were inevitably going to do."

"You telling me that you fucking _bullied_ Jimmy into agreeing to let us have sex?" Dean smacked his forehead. "Holy shit Cas!" Dean sat up.

"There is nothing holy about shit, Dean."

"Don't you do that! Do you go change the subject and try to be all cute!"

Cas looked down, slightly ashamed. "Sorry, Dean."

"Damn right you're sorry! I fucking raped Jimmy! I should have asked you if you talked to him about this first! I'm such a fucking idiot!"

"Actually Dean, you're a fucking genius. But that's not the point. The point is that Jimmy said it was ok."

Dean sighed and lay back down. He pulled Cas to him. "Night Cas."

Cas gripped Dean tightly (human tightly, not super-badass-angel tightly). "Good night Dean."

When Dean woke up at 3:10 in the morning, Cas still had his head on his chest and a death-grip around his waist.

Cas looked up at Dean, worried. "Are you still mad at me Dean?"

"Nah, Cas, I'm not mad at you anymore. But, I wanted to ask you, why now?"

"There was something strangely erotic in the way you killed those demons yesterday, Dean."

Dean smiled. "Fair enough. … Hey, Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Is your offer still good?"

Cas couldn't remember "What offer are you referring to, Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "About it being my turn?"

Cas thought about that for a second. He smiled. "Yes, Dean, that offer is still good. Would you like me to get the lubricant?"

Dean nodded, "Definitely."

Cas picked the lube up off the floor and did as Dean had last night. He put some on his fingers and worked it to warm it up.

"Are you ready, Dean?"

**Here comes the real test Dean, are you sure you're ready?**

Dean nodded. "Fuck yeah Cas!"

Cas inserted his index finger into Dean. It wasn't as bad as Dean thought it would be. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but it didn't hurt or anything. It actually felt kind of good. He moaned and Cas took that as a sign to insert a second finger. Dean moaned again and Cas started to stretch him out. It hurt a bit, but nothing Dean couldn't handle. After a few minutes, Dean gave Cas the go-ahead to enter him. Cas did, but he went slowly and carefully because he knew that as an angel, his tolerance for pain and uncomfortableness was greater than Dean's.

Dean bit his lip, which didn't go unnoticed by Cas.

"Dean-"

"Cas, I'm fine, keep going."

"But Dean-"

"Cas!"

Cas put his hand on Dean's pelvis, and used his angelic healing abilities to make things easier on Dean.

Dean relaxed, "Mmmm, Cas. That's, that's much better."

"I'm glad Dean."

Cas went in deeper and Dean grabbed Cas's arm in a vice-grip.

"Right-right there Cas!"

Cas smiled, he must have hit that spot in Dean that he hit in him last night. He began working that spot, slowly increasing how far he pulled out and how hard and deep he would thrust; just as Dean had the night before.

"Ugh, Cas, ugh! Faster!"

Cas went faster, and he grabbed onto Dean, just like Dean had done to him, and began pumping in a rhythm that matched his thrusts. Within about four minutes, Dean came, closely followed by Cas. Cas laid down next to Dean, who grabbed the towel from the floor. He wiped himself off, then gave the towel to Cas, who flung the towel to the floor when he was done cleaning himself.

Cas was breathing heavily. "How was that Dean?"

Dean's breathing was equally heavy. He responded with a wide smile and gleaming eyes, "Perfect, Cas. Perfect." Dean leaned over and kissed his angel tenderly.

_Yeah, once you go dick, you'll never go back to chick._

**Gross, Dean. Just gross. **

Dean laughed mentally and deepened the kiss.


	2. Morning

**A/N: Another short chapter, I know. The next one is even shorter. Sorry :-(**

* * *

Wish Series

Part Three: Need

Chapter Two: Morning

When Dean woke up in the morning, Cas was once again laying on his chest and holding him like his life depended on it. Dean loved it.

"Good morning, Dean."

"Morning Cas."

Cas nuzzled against Dean's chest. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, Cas," Dean (masculinely) caressed his angel's arm, "I slept great."

Cas propped himself up on his elbow and cupped Dean's face in his hand. "Good." Cas kissed him then returned his head to his hunter's chest. "So you enjoyed last night?"

Dean smirked. "Yeah, Cas, I really did."

Cas smiled against Dean. "I'm glad, Dean."

An idea popped into Dean's head. "Hey, uh, Cas. We should – we should probably get cleaned up."

"Would you like me to ... 'mojo' us clean?"

"Nah, I was thinking we could take a shower. Together." Dean grinned.

Cas almost missed the point. "Oh. That sounds … very pleasurable, Dean."

They got up and Dean took Cas's hand and led them to the bathroom. He closed the door and turned on the shower. While the shower was heating up, so did Dean and Cas. They were all over each over; touching each other everywhere. Dean checked the temperature of the water, which was perfect, and pulled Cas into the shower. He pinned Cas against the wall of the shower, kissing him madly, moaning, groaning, and stroking each other until they came. After they did, they used the shower as it was intended, though they kept kissing feverishly the whole time.

Dean and Cas dried each other off and got dressed; Cas having mojoed his clothing back together. They went back to the bed and laid there facing each other in their customary positions. Dean pulled Cas in close. They held each other and kissed for several minutes. When they parted, Dean still held the angel's face in his hand. Cas could tell Dean wanted to say something, and that whatever that something was, it was extremely hard for him to do so.

Dean swallowed. "Cas I, I … I want to say it. I really do. It's just … it's just too hard for me to do it yet. But, but I wanted you to know that I mean it, ok?"

It took a moment for Cas to understand what Dean meant, but he figured it out. He smiled. "It's ok Dean. I ... mean it too."

Dean smiled. "Good." Dean closed his eyes, "Good."

Just then, Sam knocked on the door.


	3. Absolutely

**A/N: Last chapter! Thanks to all of you who have been reading this series!**

* * *

Wish Series

Part Three: Need

Chapter Three: Absolutely

Dean opened the door. Sam looked Dean up and down. Dean knew this time he didn't have a morning boner, though. But the look on Dean's face was one that Sam knew well: Dean got laid last night.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Uh, wanna go get some breakfast?"

"Sure." Dean turned around, "Cas, you coming?"

"You two go. I will," Cas nodded towards the books on the table, "stay here and read."

"Alright, looks like it's just you and me, baby brother." Dean smiled, grabbed his coat and winked at Cas as he shut the door.

Once again Dean took them somewhere several blocks away. When the waiter came, he ordered eggs, bacon, and a couple of pancakes. Sam planed on talking to his brother about the case while they ate instead of hassling him, so he ordered the same. But when Dean's apple pie came, Sam decided it smelled too good to pass up, so he figured he would shame Dean into storming off without taking a bite.

Sam wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he was sure he wanted that pie. "So… Dean. How was last night?"

Dean blushed, and couldn't help a smile. "It was good, Sammy. Real good."

"So you two…?"

"Yup, we sure did."

"And it was…?"

Dean beamed, "Awesome. Absolutely. Angel-fucking. Awesome." He took a bite of his pie.

Sam smiled grabbing waiter's attention. "Uh, yeah, we're gonna need another piece of pie over here."

Dean grinned at his brother and took another bite of the delicious apple pie.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you liked this series, I know I enjoyed writing (most of) it! I personally think that the earlier parts of this series were the best, so please let me know if you guys think that too. I won't be mad, I promise! Pretty please with sugar on top review and let me know if I royally fucked up anywhere! i promise to send you a thank you letter and give a shout out to you in my new series, A Rush Of The Blood To The Head.**

**I was originally going to continue this series, but thanks to some advice from one of my favorite writers, thecouchcarrot, I decided to write a new series instead. AROBTTH will be another Destiel series - eventually. Right now, it's more about fixing what SG fucked up in seasons six and seven, and getting Cas and Deans relationship back on track. And I promise, that series is better written than this one, and I've evolving as I go, so it's getting better with every 'episode'. So please go check that series out (the first episode is called Returns and Departures) and please review and let me know what you think!**

**~Riley**


End file.
